To investigate the mechanism of pathogenesis of animal lentiviruses, a number of subclones of the equine infectious anemia vi;rus (EIAV) genome wree subcloned in plasmid vectors. These were used to express EIAV proteins for use in development of more sensitive assays for the detection of EIAV antigens and antisera to the virus.